supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon (Primeval Dawn)
Damon is son of Death and Sandra. He is a Demiurge of Death, a Primordial-Mortal Hybrid being, carrying his father's aspect attribute of Death. Biography Damon was born on October 4, 1993. He is the only son and child for that matter of Death, The Pale Horseman and Sandra. Damon was born as a regular baby with no powers or abilities. His powers did not manifest until his 10th birthday and Death saw that his son needed training. Damon grew up living a normal life and maintaining his powers and knowing everything about the supernatural life. He grew to admire death just like hi father and respects life as both concepts are needed to maintain one another. He attends a high school and there he meets the daughter of Life, another Demiurge, Ava Nelson. The two encounter one another and from that moment they form a connection and would later end up with the two falling in love. Ava and Damon had been naturally living their lives without any supernatural interference or the hunter community. The two were aware of the premature apocalypse and ignored it as they were well-aware that it was set to fail. Powers and Abilities Damon holds a great deal of immense astronomical powers due of being a hybrid between a Primordial and mortal. When he fully matures, he'll be the third strongest abstract entity in existence without only the Primordial Beings and Shards above him, but for now he is very powerful despite being 18 years old and he's already superior than an Arch-Nephilim, a Nephilim child of an Archangel. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Damon carries immense astronomical power that makes him far superior than any Primordial Species level Entity or Arch-Nephilim. He can easily overwhelm and kill any angel, deity, demon, monster or other supernatural entities with ease. ** Attribute Powers (Death): Damon's father is the Primordial Being of Death, meaning Damon inherits the attribute powers of death and can manipulate all aspects of life in existence. *** Death Inducement: Like his father, Damon can induce death on others just through a simple touch or certain distance proximity. Only stronger beings can withstand this power or at least close to Damon's power. *** Necrokinesis: Damon is capable of killing individuals just like his father. This power also allows Damon to determine a certain person's death and at what time they are going to die. He can concentrate and only focus on a certain individual he wants to kill for example he can kill a supernatural entity that's possessing a human and only kill that entity while the person lives. ** Cosmic Awareness: Damon possesses knowledge taught by his father about the Natural Order, existence, and the supernatural. * Biokinesis: Damon can alter or disfigure individuals with this power. He can inflict massive damage on a Primordial Species Level Entity. Damon used this power to shush Dean after the Winchester was annoying him and he threaten both Sam and Dean to leave or he'd take their hearts away. * Empathic Mimicry: Damon can absorb and copy the powers and abilities of individuals all around him through the connection of emotions. * Energy Manipulation: Damon can manipulate all forms of energies in existence and channel it into herself or into any form of attacks. ** Demirugos-Blast: Damon can concentrate can release a powerful energy blast in the color variation mixture of blue and gold. A single blast is capable of severely and weaken a Primordial Species Level Entity. * Immortality: Due of being part Primordial Being, Damon can potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years without aging or withering once he reaches full maturity and can possibly live until the end of times when creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Damon is a powerful individual that can hardly be injured by anything. Due of Damon being part mortal, he can succumb to human needs until he fully matures. Conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases cannot harm him. A standard angel blade with merely shatter on impact against his skin or bullets will bounce off harmlessly. He can be harmed by powerful supernatural weaponry or beings. * Demiurgos-Smiting: Like angels or demons, Damon can smite an individual by placing his hand on their heads, however if he concentrates and focuses, he can smite a supernatural entity without killing the host. * Super Stamina: Damon as for now is still young and requires food, water, sleep, and oxygen to sustain herself, however once he reaches full maturity none of these will matter to him. * Super Strength: Damon possesses immense supernatural strength to overwhelm all angels, all demons, all monsters, and other supernatural entities. He is only inferior to the Primordial Beings, Shards, and Nephalem unless he has yet to reach full maturity. * Supernatural Concealment: Damon can conceal his presence from any supernatural entity with ease. Damon will not be found unless he wants to. He can only be found by the Primordial Beings, Shards, Demiurges, Nephalem, Arch-Nephilim, and Sandra due of the his mother having a connection with her son. * Telekinesis: Damon can move objects or beings with his mind. He can keep a Primordial Species Level Entity easily pinned down without effort. * Telepathy: Damon can psychically link his mind into any individual he desires and communicate with them. * Teleportation: Damon can teleport anywhere in existence within his knowledge or reach. He can teleport anywhere without being warded out. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark which gets its powers from his uncle, Chaos, it can harm him, but not at the same degree as a Primordial Species Level Entities. * Life Concept Attribute: Damon is a Demiurge of Death and as such the opposite of death, which is life can greatly harm him but this works in back ways death to can harm life. A powerful entity that uses life-based powers can harm or kill Damon. * Magic: Primordial Level magic spells/rituals can greatly affect Damon, even more so due of being part human. Any lasting effects will wear off in a short amount of time. * Mortality: As of right now, Damon can succumb to human needs and magic spells/rituals can affect him even more due of being part mortal. Any lasting effects will wear off. Once he reaches full maturity he will have no necessary for human needs and magic will likely has a less affect on him. Destroying Beings * Arch-Nephilim: If Damon has not reached his 10th birthday, any Arch-Nephilim can kill Damon, but if he does have his powers and abilities and it does not matter whether he is a teenager or full maturity, he will be stronger than any Arch-Nephilim and is capable of killing one. * Nephalem: An angel-demon hybrid is capable of overwhelming and killing Damon if he has not reached ten years old or has. Damon cannot fend off against a Nephalem if its at full maturity, but he can hold his own. Once he reaches full maturity, he will be two or three times stronger than any Nephalem. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can kill Ava without effort. * Shard: An aspect portion piece of a Primordial Being is four times stronger than any Demiurge and could overwhelm and kill one. Damon is a Demiurge of Death. If he were to face off against a Shard of Life then he could potentially overwhelm and kill a Shard with his death-based powers and attacks, however it would not be an easy fight. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Dearth can destroy anything in existence. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can kill Damon if struck at his vital organs. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Demiurge Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Hybrid Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters